final_fantasy_vfandomcom-20200216-history
Bartz Klauser
Bartz Klauser (known as Butz Klauser in the RPGe fan translation of the Super Famicom version, and Batz in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals) is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy V. His mother died when he was young, and his father died three years ago, but on advice from his father, Bartz decided to explore the world. Before the player names him, Bartz is known as ?', or '??? in the Advance version. Other Appearances 'Final Fantasy IV: The After Years' Bartz is not seen, but Gilgamesh mentions his name after his defeat, and the party ponders who or what is Bartz. 'Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals' Bartz along with Lenna, Galuf, Krile, Faris, Cid, and Mid, appears at the end of Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Legend of the Crystals is a four-episode anime OVA released in Japan from March to July in 1994, and the United States from 1997 to 1998. The anime is set 200 years after the events of Final Fantasy V and follows Linaly, Bartz's descendant, and her friend Prettz. 'Final Fantasy VIII' In the Japanese version, Gilgamesh's line, "Huh? Was it you...?" when he appears is "「ん？　オマエなのか・・・・？　バ・・・・？」" ("Huh? Was it you...? Ba...?"). The "Ba...?" in the end could mean he was talking about Bartz (バッツ Battsu), though he does not appear in the game. It is possible that Gilgamesh, at first glance, thought Squall Leonhart was Bartz due to their somewhat similar appearances. 'Dissidia Final Fantasy' Chaos has summoned a combined force of Final Fantasy's ultimate masters of evil and Cosmos has summoned warriors to thwart their plans. Bartz is one of these warriors and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy V, opposing Exdeath. As a roaming adventurer traveling with Zidane, the two compete over finding a Crystal, but Bartz is captured and spends much of his storyline spying on Chaos's forces as he attempts to find his way back to Zidane. Bartz is pursued by his nemesis Exdeath, who acts with Kuja to trick him into endangering Zidane. His alternate outfit is based on his conceptual artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, giving him white hair and a black, red and white outfit. 'Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy' Bartz returns as a Warrior of Cosmos in the prequel to Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside the other characters from the original. He is confronted by Gilgamesh who has wandered into World B by chance while traveling between worlds. Wishing to have their promised rematch Gilgamesh does not realize Bartz cannot remember him, but Bartz accepts the challenge anyway. Bartz emerges victorious, and Gilgamesh fades back into the Void. Bartz later accompanies Zidane and Squall to meet with Kuja, who is planning to betray Chaos, but the three are forced to fight him when Kuja is caught by the other Warriors of Chaos and attacks the three to save face. Bartz is incapacitated by Kain as part of the latter's plan to save his comrades from the manikins. Bartz's third outfit is based on his Freelancer appearance, giving him a plain blue tunic with white leggings and sleeves and green boots. As a bonus downloadable fourth outfit, Bartz takes on his Dancer appearance, wearing black pants with a green sash and a red shirt opened down the front to expose his chest. 'Theatrythm Final Fantasy' Bartz is a playable character who excels in the speed department, being the third fastest character of the original heroes. His Strength is poor, which is why his other stats are best distributed in Luck and Magic, being somewhat high but not spectacular. His abilities involve boosting Speed and increasing Luck, albeit making him a better choice for Field Music Sequence and strictly a support character in Battle Music Sequence. 'Theatrythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call' Bartz appears as a playable character and one of the representatives of Final Fantasy V. 'Pictlogica Final Fantasy' Bartz appears in Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. His Portrait Is Him with Boko Beside Him. 'Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade' Bartz is an ally and a summonable Legend in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. He is depicted in his default Final Fantasy V and default Dissidia outfits. His abilities are Spark Burst, Almagest, Doublehand, Sword Dance, Holy Breath, Dragon Breath and Goblin Punch. His EX ability is Reel Impulse. 'Final Fantasy: All the Bravest' Bartz is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses the Master Mime ability during battle. 'Final Fantasy Trading Card Game' Bartz is depicted in numerous cards in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. His cards show him in different jobs as well as his Yoshitaka Amano artworks, and Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork and renders. Most of his cards are wind-elemental though some of the job cards have other elements as well. Etymology Bartz is the pet name for Bartolomäus, the German form of Bartholomew, which in turn comes from the Aramaic bar-Talmay, or "son of Talmay". Talmay itself is a Hebrew name meaning "he of many furrows", or one who owns large tracts of land. Klauser is a German family name derived from the medieval given name Klaus, short for Niklaus or Nicholaus, which means "people's victory". Though originally envisioned to be romanized as "Butz", Bartz's name has never been romanized as such in an official localization of Final Fantasy V, and in the past, it was only romanized for the 1992 official strategy guide in Japan. English localizations have changed the romanization to "Bartz", likely because Butz is a homophone of "butts". In the English version of Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals he is referred to as "Batz", another transliteration of his Japanese name. Trivia *Bartz's Dragoon resembles Kain Highwind's armor in Final Fantasy IV. *Bartz's Mystic Knight costume resembles the attire of Minwu from Final Fantasy II. *Bartz is the only party member who is not royalty. Bartz later becomes the only male party member after Galuf is replaced by Krile. *Bartz is one of the few main protagonists in the series to have had a good relationship with his or her father. *Bartz is one of two named male main protagonists not to show romantic affection towards another party member (the other being Firion, although in the official Final Fantasy II novelization Firion gets together with Maria). *In the trailer for the iOS port of Final Fantasy V, both the Japanese and international names are shown for Bartz: "Bartz" is shown in the in-game cutscenes and battle shots, while "Butz" is shown in the part where the playable characters are presented.